A data center is equipment that includes, for example, a high-speed communication line, a power generator, and an air conditioner and that can perform a central control of a plurality of information processing devices. Most of the power consumption in a data center is that of an air conditioner and an information processing device. Further, the power consumption of a large scale integration (LSI) and a cooling fan represents a large percentage of the power consumption of an information processing device.
An information processing device is known that controls a speed of a cooling fan in the information processing device on the basis of a temperature in the information processing device. However, a hardware configuration and a facility environment of an information processing device are not considered in an algorithm that controls a cooling fan speed on the basis of a temperature of the information processing device. Thus, a cooling fan speed that is higher than a cooling fan speed suitable for a hardware configuration and a facility environment of an information processing device may be set in the information processing device which is provided with the algorithm.
A technology is known that calculates an amount of power consumed by a heat generating component in an information processing device and sets a cooling fan speed that corresponds to the calculated amount of consumed power (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
A technology is known that controls an internal server cooling fan and a general fan in a container-type data center on the basis of a CPU temperature (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
As a technology for reducing power consumption in a data center, a technology is known that controls an air conditioner on the basis of a pressure difference between a pressure of a cold aisle and a pressure of a hot aisle in a data center (see, for example, Patent Document 3).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-231493
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-072411
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-040715